


cause i'll love you till infinity

by neganlicks



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Cannibalism, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Handcuffs, Kissing It Better, M/M, Mobster Danny "Danno" Williams, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Ohana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pining, Rough Kissing, Scents & Smells, Slow Burn, Smut, Suits, Therapy, What Have I Done, and Amber, anyway, audrey - Freeform, gotta appreciate debbie, i guess, stick around pls, that works for me, they the real mvps, this fic is gonna be good, this fic will end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganlicks/pseuds/neganlicks
Summary: He wanted to rub his fingers over the muscles he couldn't see and feel that scruff rubbing softly against his stomach. He wanted those arms to hold him to sleep and be there in the morning. He wanted those seemingly plump lips to kiss every expanse of skin until he wasn't capable of speech. He really wanted those unseen teeth nipping along his throat and thighs.-Or Danny is a mobster and gets called in by Five-0 to maybe help solve a case that is wrecking everyone's world, but instead meets a very interesting Navy SEAL that makes him downright sexually frustrated but happy at the same time. He also gets to meet the man's cool crew, which learn to grow on him.-





	1. first light

**Author's Note:**

> phew this thing took a while to write, but i stayed dedicated! this fic will hopefully be one i try to work on plenty, so don't lose faith in me! 
> 
> enjoy the piece! kudos and comments are super loved and appreciated

The first thing people commented on was Danny’s sense of style. Sure, it was old, it was vintage in a way. Maybe some would think of Boardwalk Empire or something, when they really thought about it.

 

A wine red bowtie adorned the base of his neck, complimenting his complexion; the most expensive dress shoes with custom engravings curved against his feet; a black vest and dress shirt rolled up to his elbows that were made from the finest of materials that caressed his broad shoulders and chest, the black adding on the idea of what was underneath the clothing was something worth drooling over; a familiar black pair of dress slacks that curved against his rear with such excellence; and to finish the look in full secession, a classic fedora that sat like a crown upon the dark blonde hair on Danny’s head.

 

The hat would frame his face in an admirable way, hiding his icy eyes and pearly smile. The outfit had been something Danny had loved ever since he was a child. When seeing pictures of his past relatives wearing the clothing, he would reach out and wish for the day he too could strut down the street looking like he was out of The Godfather.

 

It was stupid, really. He knew he probably should be dressing with clothes from the more recent times, but he just couldn’t help admiring the alluring fashion choice. He knew he should be dressing in more normal suits, but he loved the way it curved against the body, exploiting the best features. It intrigued him the highest degree. Sure, he loved simple suits and wore them often, but he sometimes fancied going the extra mile to surprise.

 

His father encouraged the idea, while his mother would nag him about appearing in clothes from the 20th century, not the 19th. Danny would kick back in more generic clothing, like sweatpants and shirts when at home or with very close friends. He enjoyed the soft material that would loosely hug his frame. He had to admit that.

 

Since his teens years, he’d been figuring out which colors and suits and vests fitted him the most and looked the most inviting. Mostly every color fit with his pale skin and blonde hair. It really boiled down to his preference of color, which was mainly blue, purple, red, gray and black. When he flaunted his figure that was wrapped in expensive materials from all over the world, it almost a small delight to see both women and men scan his body whenever he walked away, his shoulders squared and relaxed in a way.

 

His current look was the result of all those years flaunting his fabric, catching which ones earned the most amount of compliments and mentions. The fairly simple, but powerful outfit that screamed money and authority.

 

Their second question is asking if he’s hot wearing all the black. He had to admit, it was hot, but he didn’t go out much, so it didn’t matter in the long run. His skin was still as pale as when he was back in Jersey, the snow kissing his skin for months out of the year. Now, in Hawaii, his skin had a small tan, but it wasn’t one that even remotely screamed that he was anything but European. There were times that he’d pull off the vest and unbutton a couple of the buttons that were keeping the tight shirt against his frame to help release some of the tension and heat that had built up against his skin. Now, Danny knew better than to complete the outfit with a blazer or a suit coat due to the heat. He wasn’t that stupid! He knew the extent of the tropical heat. He'd been cornered several times, panting and quickly trying to shed his clothes and jump into a cold shower after having done straining activity in the heat. He learned very easily not to ever walk out into direct sunlight wearing his full suit, whatever color it was to be. He’d started to favor lighter color suits, gray mostly.

 

Shade was tolerable, but he still had to shed the jacket and roll up his sleeves. When someone asked him if he was hot, he wanted to ask if you can get sick after eating a raw egg. Everyone one knew the answer to that. He knew he didn’t have to get snarky, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Now, the final question would ask if he was mean or cruel as a mob boss.

 

Yes, being a mobster meant being...persuasive in certain circumstances. Sure, he'd pummeled plenty of people into submission over the years, but he didn't do it for fun. His father didn't raise him to be violent, he raised him to only use his anger when absolutely necessary. He’d honed his son in from a young age to restrain the flowing endorphins and be calm. Danny always did just that, but he allowed himself to be sarcastic and critical just for the sake of keeping his sanity.

 

When having his title, he wasn't allowed to appear weak very often. He had to keep up appearances, get the debts paid, and enjoy life to some sort of good degree (which did not include torturing people!). He'd smile at them and assure them that if they didn't get on the wrong side of the fence, nothing was gonna happen. Hopefully.

 

Danny really didn't like bruising his fists and getting his hair messy. He hated having the blood spray across his face, making him have to wash it off later. He certainly didn’t enjoy washing dried blood off of anything, because the smell sometimes drives him insane. The iron fragrance would rub wrong with his conscience and he'd have to vacate the bathroom before he threw up the small amount of food in his system. The screams and the sounds of bone cracking under pressure would echo across his cranium and stay with him for days, haunting him like an old ghost from the past. He almost felt like his ancestors would be disappointed in him for being so weak when it came to the simple situation of borderline killing anyone, but he couldn’t help it. He hated ordering so much bleach every week. He hated having to live his life like a criminal, even if he wasn’t the most severe on the island.

 

As much as he enjoyed the money, the title, the respect, the outfits, and the smiles, he felt as if he was secretly suffocating on a decision that had been forced onto his life the moment he appeared into this world with the last name Williams plastered on his birth certificate.

 

-

 

The case had opened a week ago.

 

The Five-0 crew (it was a funny nickname that Jerry had came up with while drunk) had been called in to look at a cannibalism case, which was definitely a new addition to their crime list. They were used to drug lords, secret undercover ops, terrorists, and a whole other array of interesting people. They’d never taken on something with this much brutality before. If you didn't add in the countless smashed faces and slit throats and decapitations the team had seen, it was pretty brutal. In a way, hearing it on the phone, Steve thought it may have been a case of bath salts gone wrong. Yet, why was Five-0 getting called if it was a simple bath salts problem? Bath salts had started to become less relevant on the island, but you could still grab a pouch from some underground street seller. Bath salts still baffled Steve, they really did. They seemed to be challenging him in the idea of people doing drugs while knowing the symptoms. He couldn’t wrap his head around why people wanted to do a drug that made others literally turn into crazy psychos going around and eating people’s faces.

 

When the rest of the force has gotten the call, they’d all (excluding Steve), heard Grover make a small gagging noise and saw him bury his fingers in the grooves next to his nose, whispering about how sick does someone have to be to actually eat someone else.

 

Chin had simply gone along with the thing, treating it as another case, but Steve could sense that Chin was somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. Anyone with a common sense should be uncomfortable with the situation.

 

The ride over to the crime scene had left Steve antsy, his nerves picking up, because he could seemingly feel through the mighty power of God that this case was more than just a simple methamphetamine overdose gone awry. He thought about how rare cannibalism cases, really anywhere. This case had a weird feeling as if this brutal killing was done on purpose, as if it was targeted towards someone. That offset the SEAL, making him beg the question if they would be anything close to a case of bath salts gone wrong.

 

They had arrived at the scene, which had been located in the jungle, and climbed out of their cars. Birds chirped all around them, as it was early morning. Little bugs were scattered amongst the humid air, mainly mosquitos. Steve slammed his truck door, sighing heavily as he walked across the foliage to get to the partially eaten corpse. Max and Noelani was there, waiting with   small smiles.

 

“Gentlemen, meet Mr. William Jones, a fellow scientist.” Max motioned toward the body as he spoke, almost displaying the deteriorating piece of flesh.

 

Noelani looked down, seeming to entertain the idea of mentioning something, but she decided not to. She simply kept looking at the body while kneeling down, poking around the exposed flesh.

 

Steve canvassed the body, finding bits and massive chunks carved out of the body and the chest and abdominal cavity wide open. The man’s throat was cut exponentially deep, bordering the point of decapitation. This was definitely not bath salts. This was some Hannibal Lecter shit. He settled his hands on his hips, opening his mouth.

 

“What happened, Max?” He questioned, flicking his eyes between the body and the medical examiner. He could barely wrap his mind around what was in front of him right now.

 

“Well, Commander, after my brief observation of our victim, I've determined the cause of death was due to blood loss and cardiac arrest.”

 

_Cardiac arrest?_

 

“Alright, Max. How does one who has their entire chest and abdominal cavity open die of cardiac arrest?” Chin popped out, a hint of sarcasm obvious on his voice.

 

“I believe it was due to the perpetrator performing open surgery to remove the organs he favored while the victim was awake and was able to feel everything.” Max stated, matter-of-factly. Steve felt his head spin.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

After deliberating with Max a little more, Steve watched the medical examiner boys zip up the partial body into one of those fancy black bags and roll it into a van. Steve told the group he was going to take a quick sweep of the place, to which he heard small unified “okay” from the group.

 

Steve walked towards the small shack that stood behind the body, noticing the rotting wood and crippled deck. He could vaguely understand why someone would want ultimate privacy out in the jungle in a small, remote cabin to forcefully remove organs from some random stranger.

 

With sense coming to him, his cop-brain just found this act disturbing and disgusting. Why would someone do this? Well, why would anyone commit any crime? Was it because of naughty Eve? Or was it because humans were creatures that could never avoid trouble for as long as they breathed?

 

Steve felt his breath hitch slightly.

 

He walked up the decaying steps and entered the old cabin, taking in all the spider webs and bird nests and the small amount of sunshine peeking through the splintered wood of the cabin ceiling. He moved his eyes down, spotting the blood trail that was still as dark as if it had just left the body 10 minutes ago. Steve felt his hand draw for his gun, a safety precaution that was most likely unnecessary.  

 

The combination of red and white blood cells and plasma had seeped far into the wood, so far that it had permanently stained it. Steve moved his attention to take in the large, metal table at the center of the room. There was a large surgery type light shining onto the steel surface, reflecting the dark red that had been painted all over the table, each drop and smear imminent and showed no sign of going away. God, it looked like the whole man had been drained of blood, as if the perpetrator had sat back and watched him bleed out. The SEAL approached the table, his breath becoming more drawn in. Several surgical instruments laid, covered in blood, across the surface, as well as in a miniscule tub attached to a smaller table. Steve kept scanning the space, taking all his hazel eyes could take in. It was disturbing, truly. Someone really stood here and did open surgery on some poor chap, watching him bleed out to death while taking a bite out of his leg.

 

Steve huffed and turned around, exiting the rotting building.

 

He knew this case was gonna be an excruciating one.

-

 

After weeks, Steve was officially tired of this case. He’d be ready to shoot his foot if it meant getting a lead. It was dead end after dead end. File after file. Arrest after arrest and information on this man's murder was still not popping up. It seemed like no one knew who this man was, or if he had any connections to activity that could put him in this compromising position. He wasn’t connected to any drug syndicates. He wasn’t working at any university or school. It seemed this man had no job, yet he was making a hefty amount of money. No amount of witness accounts or letters or blood splattered in the interrogation rooms were giving Five-0 any indication of their perpetrator. Steve had wanted to scream at everyone who were acting like innocent mice who were just minding their business.

 

The man was William Jones, a somewhat renowned botanist. Yeah, a botanist. The guy studied plants for a living. Steve understood wanting to help grow plants for the sake of the environment or to study plants (Steve had to admit, they were interesting), but not why the simple botanist was cannibalized. Unless he was growing dope in this woods, which seemed very plausible in the moment even though he wasn’t tied to any major drug dealers, there wasn’t many indications of any murder intent.

 

It was frustrating, going home each day knowing that some morbid cannibal was still roaming around the streets, stalking for his next sauté meal. It upset everyone to feel like they were losing their grip on the case, their fingers beginning to slip. Steve didn’t want to let this go. He demanded to know why a botanist with a PhD had been cracked up and drained like an egg, with important innards missing. It was upsetting to Steve the most. He’d be sitting at his kitchen table going over the case files for hours, and have not one thing appear magically. No silver linings. No epiphanies. No amazing revelation. He'd scan and scan, to the point where his eyes would begin to seemingly cry out in pain and wish that Steve would cover them and sleep for just a while.

 

He could barely sleep, but not from the lack of trying. The vision of that happening to one of the task force haunting his dreams like the plague. He couldn’t handle seeing Kono, Chin or Lou stretched out on the ground, chest and abdominal cavity exposed with their major organs missing and their throat slit. The very sight would lurch him from his sleep, making his stomach unsettled and his mouth as dry as any desert. The very idea of one of them gone made his heart ache and made bile crawl up his throat. It was like when he had just got home after hearing his father murdered on the phone. It was a feeling that would stalk you for however long you let it. You could be in a group of people and you could still feel it breathing down your neck and gripping your shoulders. It was like a constant edge that rode your ass for weeks. Steve knew this feeling, he almost seemed to know it by heart.

 

When his father was murdered, Steve had been filled with such utter rage and hatred that it seemed like his whole life had began to revolve around catching the bastard who had killed his father. It had felt like a constant vice had been wrapped around his neck, slowly squeezing until the air finally left his lungs and traveled far away from his broken body. It had become a permanent pressure, almost a reassurance. When finally having that grip gone, it was a relief, but a whole new thing. He didn’t have to worry about feeling ready to collapse all the time.

 

After the first two weeks into the current case, his eyes had begun to turn a shade of sullen and dark, reminding Steve of those detectives that focus their whole attention and life to one case. They become so obsessed that their outside lives begin to crumble, a fatal consequence of a life too consumed with the end of another. Steve knew Lou had been like that once, lashing out at his family and friends. Deep down, Steve didn’t want that for himself. He didn’t want to lash out at people. He didn’t want this constant, exhausted edge to him anymore. He wished to whoever was listening to let him be, to give them a break. What Steve didn’t expect was someone or something to be listening to his sad little pleas.   

 

-

 

Danny leaned back in his large, broad chair, shaking his head. The ink pen that rested in his hand began to shake and quiver just from the shear force of being held by the blonde. He knew he shouldn't be messing with the pen in such a way that he threatened to snap it. The pen was a custom made pen, made of a metal that Danny didn’t care to remember. He did remember that the ink was special, apparently made from a rare batch. It wrote so beautifully, almost flowy in a way. It seemed to glide against paper like soft flesh against a silk sheet. Danny didn’t really know why he had even paid attention to the details of a gifted pen. All he really thought was that he was stating irrelevant facts to take his mind off of a mistake. Danny felt his hand discard the pen onto his desk and he allowed himself to lean back into his chair once again. His arms came to the plump arm rests, his fingers beginning to grip the plush ends. He had wanted to scream and shout at everything in his office. That included the plants, the furniture, and even the men outside his doors. He was so angry that he had swiped a whiskey glass off his desk and into the wood paneling of the room when he had heard who was possibly behind the job. The sound of the glass breaking eased something within his soul, though he couldn’t understand why. Danny knew he had to gather his head, run his hands through his golden hair, and breathe. His therapist told him that breathing was the key to most of Danny’s issues, whether they be anger or anxiety related. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and exhaled out his mouth, his body slowly beginning to relax and unwind.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be so angry at the situation. The man had been a simple botanist that had dabbled in creating hybrid strains of poisonous plants for the pleasure of getting money from exotic and questionable buyers. Danny hadn’t had such a problem with it, since the man had a license from him to sell in his territory, with a fee of course. The man had been coming up on his monthly pay and had seemed to forget to pay it, which made Danny’s accountant frustrated. All Danny had to offer him was what his police connection gave him: William Jones was found with his chest and abdominal cavity completely exposed with major vital organs such as the heart, liver, kidneys, and stomach missing from the body. The man had also sustained lacerations to his face and throat, leading to a nearly decapitated victim.

 

Danny wasn’t mad at William. He was mad at the fact that whoever did this had the nerve to personally challenge the Williams Mob with such a display of violence. Cannibalism was a disgrace, a complete slap in the face for Danny. Yet, Danny knew only a small amount of people and groups knew about Danny’s sensitivity to the inhumane act. That’s what made him even angrier. It was someone that Danny used to know that spit in his face and made him lose a business partner that gave him a grand a month.

 

A knock came at the door, knocking Danny out of his trance. He gave a small ‘come in’ and watched the knob turn and the door open. A pair of women’s size, slim fit military boots appeared in the frame, making Danny fuzzle his brow. A native Hawaiian woman walked in, a tanktop of a light shade hugging her frame and a pair of tight, yet loose jeans the color of black snuggled against her fit legs. Danny had to give it to her, she made a comfy outfit seem so strong. Danny felt himself stand up and pull down his purple and silver marbled vest, the black buttons keping the soft fabric together. Danny finished buttoning his sleeves up to his elbows quickly, letting himself be aware of the strong female presence in the room. His eyes landed on the police badge on her belt, making the blonde realize that he was dealing with Five-0 now.

 

Danny stepped out from behind his expansive oak desk and approached the woman, her name bouncing in his head.

 

“Kono Kalakaua, is it?” Danny said, his hand reaching out. The woman, Kono, added a surprised smile to her face. She grasped his hand, holding a steady grip. Her hands were soft, yet rough. Danny could tell she handled guns quite often, most likely due to her job. He was ready to suggest that perhaps she get a smoother gun grip so that her hands wouldn’t become calloused, but also allowing her to have a steady grip on the deadly weapon at hand.

 

“Why, yes it is. You’re Daniel Williams, correct?” She responded, giving a decent shake before letting Danny move his hand away. Danny liked her and the way she carried herself with such poise and strong grace. Danny had felt the bump of a wedding ring on his hand when they had touched, which made him remember that this woman was off limits.

 

“The one and only.”

 

Danny smiled, showing his pearly whites. Danny was now beginning to question why Five-0 was at his office. He hadn’t done much illegal activity as of lately, and if any of his hands had, he’d have their asses by the time the day was barely over. He began to study the woman, to check if there were any hints as to what was gonna come next.

 

“Well, Mr. Williams, I’m gonna need you to come down with me to the Palace.” She stated, bringing her hands so her sides.

 

Finally, Danny had his question answered. He knew better than to make a big fuss about this. He didn’t have any major issues or promises to any rival mobs or gangs, so he didn’t need to worry about someone spreading news that he had squeaked to Five-0. He did have dirt on some major individuals, and if he did have to talk about them and they decided to retaliate, he had plenty of protection.

 

Danny felt his bottom lip curl over his top one, puffing out. He responded with a simple okay and moved to grab his keys from his desk drawer. Kono didn’t seem to fight the idea, so Danny pulled out his Camaro keys. He grabbed his office keys as well and pushed his poor chair in. Kono had already opened the door, but Danny made her go out first, insisting on “ladies first”. Danny shut the door behind him, locking it. He flashed small smiles at the two men outside the door, a signal for them to leave and to go guard something else.

 

Danny saw Kono get into her little red car with surfboard rails on the top. He knew that she had some way of getting her form. The mobster got into his car, revved the engine, and followed the surfer woman all the way to the place that held his fate.

 

-

 

The place definitely had a different atmosphere to it. The place was full of light and phenomenal architecture. The plants were an amazing addition, already acting to the natural Hawaiian feel to it. The marble floors clacked against Danny’s shoes, making a decent echo in his eardrums. He had always enjoyed the clicking of shoes against hard surfaces, but marble produced the best sound. It somewhat relaxed him, oddly enough. The reverberation of someone taking steps on a simple floor calmed the ever-itching nerves that crawled around his body. His therapist told him that listening to noises that relaxed him was encouraged, in fact, wanted. His mind and body were always wound impeccably tight, to the point that some would think he aches and knots in every place on his body. It was somewhat true, as they resided in both a physical and mental capacity.

 

Danny had already been scanned in, a visitor pass guarding the leather belt wrapped around his waist. His lavishly expensive shoes clicked and clacked against the sparkling rock. His mind drifted, his eyes beginning to scan everything on the way up. The plants, the open shades, the women and men simply doing their job or visiting the magnificent place. Danny’s hands were tucked into his soft pockets, his stroll casual and relaxed. The mobster’s shoulders were squared, allowing their broadness to be exaggerated. Danny had had plenty of police visits, that’s true. To him, this one was going to be no different. A simple interview with the sound of the door closing behind him as he was released back into the diseased world.

 

-

 

Steve was ready to jump in exhausted glee. One of their witnesses, a meek man by the name of Travis Felix, had practically screeched about a famous mobster by the name of Daniel Williams. The man didn’t have a record, which was questionable for a mobster anywhere in the world. Steve had heard that the Williams Mob was more civilized and rule following than other mobs on the mainland and island. That information alone made the commander want to never let the mobster go. It was questionable for him to even be invested in a simple mobster who, sure, followed more rules than others. Yet, this one just had a feeling about him. He almost seemed like he didn’t enjoy coming from a sophisticated criminal background. Adding to that, Steve wanted him to sit in that interrogation room and talk about his business, his life. He had to have a life full of some glamour with harsh violence thrown in. He wanted to know that life was interesting, aside from probably being emotionally draining.

 

Travis had said that Daniel had a massive reputation as a renowned flirt. From what the man also added on, his attempts often ended in complete success. The dealer had squeaked to Steve that the man also was able to catch married women, and even a few men. That statement caught the SEAL by surprise. Steve knew he really shouldn’t be so invested in the mobster’s sexuality, but if Daniel was bisexual, that would be an interesting conversation.

 

Steve felt a buzz in his pocket, alerting him to seemingly one of the most important text messages of his life.

 

**_K.K. : got your man. he’s underground in your room_ **

 

Steve already felt his feet swiveling towards the elevator. He was so damn ready to break this case. Steve pressed the button repeatedly, his patience beginning to run out. He normally was so composed, the ideal idea of a reserved man. Now, he looked like a drug addict about to get their next big score, and that score was downstairs wearing a pair of handcuffs. The doors opened, letting Steve shove himself into the small space. He pressed the [><] button, the door quickly closing. His heart began to race, with pounding threading between his heart and ears. He was so close, yet he seemed so far. There wasn’t lousy music playing in the cramped space, allowing Steve’s mind to run like a racehorse. He kept thinking about the stupid drug dealer’s exclamation about the mobster.

 

_“The man, he’s a charmer. I once saw him charm a married woman away from her husband, while the husband was standing next to her! I’ll have to say, I think the man was infatuated with him just as much as the woman! He kept gazing at him as if he was the only meal around for the next two weeks. Let me tell you, Commander. That man is one hell of a catch. I’ll be damned to meet the person who hunkers him down one day.”_

 

Steve really did wonder if the man was a catch. The dealer didn’t give him a description of his knew his looks, but that’s what slightly enticed Steve. He wanted to really see for himself if the man was a shining star. He wanted to see why this mobster in particular wasn’t as rule-bending as the rest of them. He wanted to know what made him tick. As soon as Chin had strutted into his office with a name and a folder, Steve had become just as obsessed as a teenage girl with a new band. Suddenly self-aware, Steve remembered that after the charmer left _his_ room downstairs, he would most likely never be seen again in the Palace unless he committed a major crime or became associated with one again.

 

That made him sad curiously sad.

 

-

 

Danny shifted in the metal chair, studying the concrete room. There wasn’t much to see, or at least, anything exciting. Danny’s hands were cuffed to the chair, making them rub harshly against his wrists anytime he dared to move his position. It was irritating, if Danny had to give the situation a personality. Yet, he understood why the curvy woman had condemned him to the chair. He would have done the exact same if he was in the position of Mrs. Noshimuri. Danny chuckled to himself. The last name rolled nicely off the tongue, his tongue especially. He enjoyed saying it almost, which had made him want to tease the Hawaiian woman when she had been standing in the room, taking a call from the devil himself.

 

Danny had met Adam a few times, mainly for business. His family and Adam’s got along relatively well, since no fights had really occurred between the families in the past or present. If Danny had to give the man a definition, the words _loving, loyal,_ and _dedicated_ all came to mind immediately. When the man found out the guy was marrying a member of Five-0, he gained a large amount of respect. When any member of a esteemed group with an attachment to criminal ties decides to get with a cop, that’s a target immediately placed on their back. But, Adam seemed to make it work by exiting himself from the Yakuza, all for love.

 

Danny hadn’t experienced love like that ever before. Rachel had been different, since she left him. She’d proclaimed he was so frustrating and anti-climatic and irritating down to the bone. That simple phrase decayed that whole marriage like an atom in a nuclear power plant. The core had begun to melt down and break, leaving everyone else to deal with the problem. Except, in this case, nobody was able to fix the core. The relationship had simply decayed apart, making everyone around them have to somewhat deal with their issues as well. Danny had become more violent than he used to be, screaming and looking for anything to punch. His work relationships were beginning to crumble with him exploding on innocent men looking for a license to sell in his part. His irritation had skyrocketed, leaving only the disastrous fall left. That marriage ruined whatever stupid idea of love Danny had had since he was a child. That fucking marriage reminded Danny that maybe love was just that: a decaying atom waiting to melt down.

 

The door creaked open, alerting the mobster to the situation at hand. Right. Five-0.

 

A boot came in first. Dany got struck with that same feeling that whoever was coming through that door was gonna give off the same strong vibe as Mrs. Kalakaua had when coming into his office.

 

Danny liked the aesthetic appeal of military boots, he really did. He wore them on occasion when walking in the outside jungle/forest beyond his home. The place was quiet and isolated, the perfect place to unwind. The boot provided a certain type of comfort when walking across the spiky floor, letting himself not have to worry about being stabbed through the foot by a unbelievably sharp branch or random metal object. The boot style also allowed for the boot to be tied tight against the ankle, keeping the boot tight against your foot. It allowed for pants to easily fall over the shoe, showing only the bottom. That type of shoe was nice, especially to Danny. Since the design seemed to have floated down from the military, Danny felt the shoes provided or enhanced on the idea of self-confidence and power. If someone was wearing them, they were bound to be strong individuals, whether it be physically or mentally.

 

In the moment, Danny had to move because his ass was beginning to fall asleep again. He shifted his left side, then his right, making a small groaning noise. The sound was faint, but slightly higher-pitched. Some could call in sensual in nature, but to Danny, it was just a simple fucking groan from him trying to get blood flowing back to his rear. The noise would’ve really only been heard by let’s say, the person currently opening the door to the room.

 

The blonde flicked his eyes from his leg to the figure now standing in the doorway. The man was tall, he could clearly see that. He had a small scruff hugging his face, the hair length fitting his pale, yet tanned face well. His hair was dark, a brunette Danny determined. The blue light disturbed Danny’s process of studying the full face, so he moved down. He wished he could see his eye color, but he continued his journey. The man was broad, that was for sure. You could fit the Pacific on those shoulders! He watched the tight fabric of some type of cotton t-shirt stretch across the muscles of the man, with tattoos peeking out of the sleeves caressing those tense biceps. The man was casually dressed in cargo pants, which Danny lightly scoffed at. They were beige, the material close to the brunette’s seemingly firm frame. Of course, at the bottom, were those black boots.

 

Danny felt his brain short-circuit for a moment. This cop, right here, was almost the embodiment of some perfect dream. The way he was seemed like something out of a wet dream. The mobster really couldn’t believe this was the guy who got assigned to this room, to interrogate him. This man must have women drooling over him at every turn. Shit, he was drooling! He wanted to rub his fingers over the muscles he couldn't see and feel that scruff rubbing softly against his stomach. He wanted those arms to hold him to sleep and be there in the morning. He wanted those seemingly plump lips to kiss every expanse of skin until he wasn't capable of speech. He really wanted those unseen teeth nipping along his throat and thighs. Danny was far from being a whore, but he liked to look. But, it was critically rare for him to even be thinking of a complete stranger doing things to him that nobody else has done. Especially in this time frame, so this whole situation with his mind confused him beyond understandable thought. 

 

_You know that won't happen, he's a fucking cop. You're delirious from being sexually frustrated. Besides, Rachel taught you that maybe love isn't for you._

 

As fast as the bout of lust had come, a name clicked in his mind. McGarrett. Steven J. McGarrett. Commander of Five-0. Ex Navy SEAL. He was in the presence of _the_ commander of Five-0. His sensors kicked in when the commander began to move in a small haste.

 

He was nervous and anxious, Danny could tell that. His brow had a glimpse of sweat on it, and his face was slightly crinkled. He was thinking deeply about something. Danny watched him, predatory in a way. He watched him pace lightly across the room, his eyes continuing to flick between the wall and Danny. Danny grinned internally, still watching. He’d managed to make the leader of Five-0 nervous. He liked that, making him nervous. He wanted to do _so many_ things to the commander in front of him. The hunk of Greek god stopped and rubbed at his shirt before beginning.

 

“How do you know William Jones, Mr. Williams?”

 

-

 

Steve almost ran down the hallway once the elevator opened. He was so ready to solve this case and fix this indent on his life. He was tired of staying up to the late hours of the night and slaving over one case. He had seemed to lose his ability to focus, his mind trying to pick up the pieces of the little sanity Steven had left. The case had completely shaken him, to the point of him losing normal function. It was absolutely terrible.

 

He felt his lean legs go closer and closer towards the solution to everything. He felt a sweat lick down his spine. He put a hand on the knob, considering that this might be the most important decision right now. He knew as soon as he opened the door, his life would change beyond recognition.

 

He pushed down, hearing the harsh buzzing in his ear of the door opening. He sluggingly got through, his eyes focusing on the body in front of him currently shifting in his chair. The vest and dress shirt he was wearing stretched across his wide frame, the muscle briefly making an appearance. The sound that the man let out almost went straight down to a place that it should not have gone. It was soft, high pitched. It made Steve’s mouth water and his legs wobble. He wanted to hear that sound so much more often than the one time it had appeared in this room. He wanted that sound to echo in his ears, around in his skull until it was the only thing he could hear. He’d never even met the mobster in front of him and he already wanted to yank him into his bed and never let him go. The way the dark-blonde hair sat upon his head only made Steve want to mess it up and twist it up in his fingers. The way the man’s mouth curved together seemed like it was the work of a sex god themselves. Steven saw the man’s eyes open and fall onto him, studying him. He grew fixated on those blue eyes, drawn in by them. He was just as confused as the next guy, not quite understanding what the fuck was going on. Was the guy in front of him thinking the same thing, or was he the only one having a sudden bout of lust? If so, this was quite awkward. 

 

_Steve you big idiot! Why do you suddenly have a case of insta-love with a freaking mobster?_

 

Steve reprimanded himself and began to pace, trying to flush any nasty thoughts of the moment. The brunette just attributed this sudden dose of endorphins from the lack of sexual anything in the last couple of weeks. He just had to get this interview done and he could have a totally normal session with his hand. A sad reality, it was.

 

His feet stopped, leading him to look at the mobster in the eye. His eyes were really something else, but so was that detailed suit. He really needed to stop focusing on every aspect of the man in front of him. The man’s eyes were dark and intense, with all that blue intensity focused on him. He wondered what those eyes also got intense for.

 

His mouth opened, spilling out the words that now held so much meaning. Words that the fates decided would be the beginning of a story that would break the stars and challenge the idea of what was love. The same words that held no special meaning, but held so much potential in them.

 

“How do you know William Jones, Mr. Williams?”


	2. lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took far too long to write because school had been breathing down my neck and yanking my chain
> 
> also, i apologize if there's any mistakes or inconsistencies 
> 
> leave a comment/kudo if you enjoy!

  
  


The question framed around the Commander’s mouth gracefully. It was with practiced ease, yet Danny could tell the question was almost hard for the man to produce. His face had a look of confusion and frustration all mixed together. It was an interesting face, one Danny had sported himself once upon a time. Or rather, the day he found out about William’s death. He had been a mess of anger and confusion and complete bitterness. He had just lost a promising customer to some fucking nutjob that had decided to crack open and steal his client’s organs like a squirrel finding new acorns.

 

So, right now, Danny completely understood why the Commander in front of him was probably frustrated at the fact that the mobster had been his only lead for weeks. He could practically feel the tension falling off the god of a man, with it crawling up into his bones and settling. That tension made him tense.

 

His mind suddenly floating off, Danny liked the way ‘Williams’ formed along the man’s tongue, almost making him wish he could hear it someplace that didn’t have shitty blue lighting but rather had soft sheets and plush pillows to hold every sound. Danny felt his left wrist move against the handcuff, slightly making him hiss.

 

He really wanted to be uncuffed, because his wrists were beginning to become chapped from the harsh metal. He normally wasn’t such a pansy when it came to the rough treatment, but he hadn’t been in the interrogation chair in such a long time, much less a pair of handcuffs. He eyes drifted towards the man’s face again, inspecting the form.

 

His chin was almost perfectly sculpted, with a strong nose to match. He wondered if the scruff hugging his face was more rough or soft. The man shifted from the door and into better light. Danny squinted, his eyes following to the now clear eyes of his newest, curious fascination. They were a type of hazel blue, the hazel showing more prominently. His eyes weren’t that blue, like his own saturated eyes.

 

The light was still disabling him from staring and inspecting properly, but at least now he had a full idea of the man’s face. His eyes also seemed...similar to a doe when relaxed. They were rounded and soft, yet harsh when they were strained. He strangely wanted to get lost in those rounded orbs.

 

It had been a few moments since the phrase had left the SEAL’s mouth, but it felt like an eternity had passed. Danny perked up an eyebrow and opened his mouth, the soft lips separating and his tongue beginning to form gracious words.

 

“ _Mr. McGarrett_ , I’m painfully aware that you want me to confess to knowing the guy. I did through my business. He had come to me a few months ago to ask for a building to rent out for his plant shop. He was a quaint little fella, so I didn’t ask too far into what type of plants he was selling. All he mentioned was that it wasn't drugs, and he assured me that by showing me pictures of the current plants in his inventory. He was a botanist for christ sakes!”

 

Danny knew that when he heavily pressed on the last name, it would make the man bristle. He also knew he was lying right now, but he just wasn’t telling the guy that he did indeed know that William was selling hybrid plants. All he asked for was for him not to involve him in his dirty business and to pay him every month.

 

-

 

Indeed, the way the name rolled of the gangster’s tongue made Steve shiver. The man’s voice wasn’t too deep, but not too squeaky. It was a tone that Steve knew would frustrate people, but it’s also one that some could listen to forever. Steve was quickly, and stupidly, beginning to become the latter. He could listen to it on any hour or minute of the day, it seemed. Standing there, he was beginning to confuse himself with all the sensual thoughts and such a strong physical and mental response to someone so new. He'd barely ever been attracted to many people at all, not ever since Cath.

 

When he had stepped forward, he had watched the blonde begin to fixate on his eyes. He had done almost the same, except analyzing the man’s exposed throat and sharp facial features. His Adam’s apple bobbed, making Steve’s mouth somewhat water. The pale skin enticed Steven to no end, making him internally groan. The blonde licked his lips, making the brunette groan even harsher. Those lips looked plump and full, and so ready to be kissed.

 

 _Goddamn, I really am sexually frustrated!_ Steve thought, hitting himself inside his own mind.

 

Steve moved his eyes back up to the guy’s face, away from his throat. The man’s answer had been partially what he was looking for, but not entirely. He knew he was hiding something; some bits that he did not want to share. Maybe because of the fact that the blonde came from a mobster background, but the SEAL knew there were details right under the skin of that answer. The brunette desperately wanted to solve this case, and he would do whatever he needed against the giant banker, even though the man had an army of his family's lawyers behind him and a body that Steve somehow wanted to see without the suit.

 

Steve eyed Daniel, noticing that the man was still watching him. The SEAL could feel his instincts kicking in, telling him the human in front of him was much more dangerous than what his mind had been thinking. Steven remembered the blonde's father and all his activity. He considered that the man in front of him was planning something, something disastrous.

 

The blue eyed gaze was still hooded, his eyes constantly focused on Steve. He was slumped back almost, lazy. His head was curved slightly up to keep his eyes on the SEAL. His legs were together, the calves touching. Those simple things that every person did, made Steven think that the man in front of him was studying him, watching for a reaction. It was _predatory_ in a way. A shiver went through his spine. Those looks reminded him of the criminals in Afghanistan, the same ones that screamed danger.

 

As far as the brunette was concerned, he was far from being prey. He wasn't in Afghanistan and he surely won't be here. He was ready to end this fast growing dominance stand, even though the tense feeling around them made his knees weak to the thought of doing this in bed. The tension fueled silence and stares would make anyone go insane.

 

The SEAL decided it was time to shake things up a bit.

 

Steven felt his feet begin to move around the chair, keeping his body close to the other form in the room. He saw out of the corner of his eye, those ice eyes following him until his eyes could no longer follow the brunette.

 

Steve knew what he was doing, that’s for sure. He was gonna make the guy nervous, reverse the roles a little bit. He knew that by getting up and close but remaining quiet would cause the receiving to become very nervous and wary. He wasn’t sure if this method was gonna work with the tough mobster, but he really hoped it would. The commander knew he had surprised the blonde by getting close to his neck and breathing on it. It’s enough to make anyone surprised! He watched the hair on the back of his pale neck raise and the man’s hips jerk forward a small bit, almost looking like they were trying to get away.

 

 _Note: Daniel Williams, the famous mobster, is sensitive on his neck._ The thought flashed through Steve’s mind, making him smuggly smirk.

 

Steve put his hands on the man’s shoulders and felt pure muscle residing under his fingertips. So the muscle he saw briefly under the shirt and vest was not a mistake. It pushed back heavy against his palms, making him wonder what the rest of the man’s body looked and felt like. He felt the body beneath him tense and Steve leaned down again and blew with the full intention of making the man beneath a wobbling mess.

 

-

 

Danny was running many scenarios in his head at the moment, trying to understand what the _fuck_ this man was doing. Was he going to sexually harass him? Was he going to hook something around his neck and choke him? Was he going to manipulate him?

 

That last one rang a bit more easy in his skull, so he stayed with that one. He leaned his neck out to the side, trying to get away from the hot breath. This action only allowed the _animal_  to put his head next to his, slotting into the space between the blonde’s head and his collarbone. Danny furiously tried to put his peripheral vision on the man next to him, but curse him and his boy eyes. Daniel had once read an article that women have better peripheral vision than men do, and he was silently cursing whatever existed for not making him a woman to give him what he needed in the moment: the ability to see the man dangerously close to his face.

 

Danny had a small issue with the non-initiated invasion of his personal space. He prefered to start the contact, otherwise he’d suffer a small panic attack from the sudden touching. He was fine with non-initiated hugs from family and very close friends, but not the very fucking _random_ stranger currently getting ready to melt him into candle wax. He was touchy if he wanted to he, often relieved at contact at certain times. There were times he fell apart from human contact so badly that even a simple hug made his whole body flare up in heat. Today was one those days. He hadn't been touching people as of recently and this man just broke that and melted him.

 

Nobody in existence knew about Danny’s sensitive spots. His scalp, neck and throat, ears, chest, and thighs. Rachel never dared to do anything to the blonde that he told her not to do to him. Danny had appreciated that, silently thanking her for never accidentally brushing against one of his sensitive spots. It wasn’t that he was controlling, but it had to deal with his pride. He was afraid of being seen as weak, he really was. Even though he wasn’t as violent or rule-bending as other mobs and gangs, he was fucking _scary_ if need be. He had sent guys home with busted faces, the face so swollen they could barely breathe. He’s sent guys to the hospital for broken bones and punctured organs. He didn’t do it often, but he did what he had to do to ensure family protection.

 

But, laying in bed with someone was already vulnerable. He didn’t want to be that guy that become a giant mess if someone tugged on his hair too tight, nipped or bit at his neck and throat a little too harshly, licked his ears a little too sensually, rubbed his nipples a little too hard, or scratched his thighs too much.

 

Trailing away from his small analysis on himself, Danny caught a small fragrance coming from the man behind him. It was of the ocean almost, with a hint of spice adding in. It was somehow relaxing, making Danny begin to come down from his small anxiety spike. The smell was calming. He wanted to submerge himself into it, smother himself in it until it was the only thing he could smell. His eyes closed, his nose trying to pick it out more. Another hit of warm air hit his ear and then words echoed in his ear.

 

“ _Daniel,_ I need you to tell me the whole truth. I know your family is the Williams Mob and that you check everyone who rents from you.” The man said, his voice carrying an edge that made Danny shiver.

 

The use of his proper name sent chills down his entire body, making him want to groan at it. The name flowed off the man’s tongue so well, as if it was honey. Danny really wanted to hear his name muttered on that tongue much more often.

 

“I’ll only tell you anything if you give me something.”

 

A deep sigh next to his ear, making Danny tense again.

 

“Fine. I’ll let you work this case with me as Five-0.”

 

_What the absolute fuck?_

 

“Why do you want me on your crime-fighting task force? You just said you know I’m part of the mob.” The blonde felt his breath hitch.

 

“Yes, but I know you don’t want to be involved in it anymore. You don’t act like your father and whole other family did. You try to keep the business straight, even though it's already mostly straight.” The hands on Danny’s shoulders tightened and he really wished this man hadn’t just said that.

 

“What if I say no?” The blonde threw into the air.

 

“I'll find something to arrest you and your family with and charge you with prison time.”

 

The man had a hint of danger and curiosity on his tone. He knew he had just twisted Danny's arm and basically held a gun to his family's heads. They were law-abiding. Hell, they were _lawyers and bankers_! But, they did what they had to do to help protect the family, just like Danny. They never meddled in their cases personally, deciding that it would be better to try and get them convicted first. They barely did anything illegal, except the occasional poundings under their belt. Yet, Danny or Matty or one his sisters could get charged with assault. That equaled jail time. This man really knew how to play Danny, but Danny had a plan. A good one.

 

_I'll just get this case solved and I'll be able to leave._

 

His response echoed in the room.

 

“Yes, I do. Fine, I’ll join your task force and help you solve the crime.”

 

The words were bitter on his tongue. He had just confessed his whole mind in a simple sentence. He had just confessed to a stranger that he wanted to leave his family business and wanted to work with cops. It’s not like he hated cops, he just didn’t like most of them. The idea of becoming someone affiliated with cops terrified him, but he needed to be out of this man’s grasp quick or he’d go insane.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

-

 

Steve could faintly smell a small cinnamon smell coming the mobster now that he was much closer. It was there, teasing at the SEAL’s nostrils, begging him to rub his nose all over the skin. He absolutely wanted to bury his nose into the mobster’s neck and keep smelling a type of cinnamon and candied something. It smelled like some sort of specially made cologne, which the scents are picked out by whomever to the tastes of the wearer.

 

_Another note: Daniel Williams curates his own cologne scents._

 

Steve knew there were plenty of companies that allowed the option, since they already have a handful of individual scents that worked great when combined with other scents. Steve inhaled again and tried to diffuse the scents apart from each other. He knew cinnamon and apple was more popular among the masses, mainly women. Yet, he did indeed caught both. Cinnamon and candied apple. The apple part is what struck him weird. Most men, especially strong men like Mr. Williams here, did not have apple in their cologne.

 

That would prove to be an interesting conversation now that the blonde agreed to work on the task force.

 

Steve took his face out of the space between Danny’s head and collarbone, but still keeping his hands on the broad shoulders. The man let out a heavy sigh, showing he wasn’t so tense anymore with Steve breathing down his neck.

 

Steve enjoyed his little display of dominance. Not because he was a control freak or that it soothed his ego, but the thought of making a mobster nervous with him close told him that he was in for a ride.

 

Steve took his hands off the shoulders, which made him slightly sad because he wanted to keep them there. He fished the handcuff keys out of his pocket and put them in the teensy key holes. After removing the handcuffs, Steven walked back around to see a slightly fuming Daniel.

 

The man had a natural, but more than natural red flush on his face that told Steve that the man in front of him was ready to jump him any moment. Yet, Steve could do nothing but stare. His confusion being pushed to the side, he studied the way the flush covered the guy’s cheeks and neck, almost resembling a type of deep blush. That type of blush made Steve have to break eye contact with the mobster to get his mind under control.

 

 _Absolutely do not think of this man lying beneath you_ , _Steven!_

 

He heard shuffling and looked to see Williams stretching his short limbs. The fabric he wore stretched across his body once again, framing the strong muscle underneath. The man’s pants curved perfectly to his figure, showing his rear off in such a way that made anyone stare after it. Steven found himself staring at the round flesh accidentally, wondering what it looked like without a pair of pants covering it. He blinked, his eyes going back to the figure staring at him in return.

 

“Lead me upstairs, Army man. I got to tell you what I know.” He said, motioning his hands to the steel door.

 

Steve chuckled to himself, his guard slowly drawing back up. He was still in awe that his wall had somehow dropped around the gangster. It rarely came down for anyone, specifically not possible criminals. He wondered if something had controlled him from beyond to do that. He questioned if maybe it happened for a specific reason. Steve didn’t know if he believed in fate, but there was something special about this Daniel Williams that he hadn’t quite figured out yet.  His face slipped into a stoic one, emotion being drawn back in. He was suddenly wary, not entranced by the man in the room. Going back to his previous thoughts, he was hit with the possibility that the blonde was going to turn on him as soon as he had answered his threat.

 

His gaze had been predatory for a reason. Was this what he’d been planning? Steve wondered if the mobster was going to use this opportunity to become a mole within Five-0. The brunette smacked himself, hating that he’d offered the deal with such random impulse. He was ready to do anything to solve the case, even if that apparently meant letting a gangster into Five-0 headquarters. Steve began to realize that they needed to leave, so he quickly moved to the door, waiting for the giant buzzer to go off before opening the door. He stepped out, motioning for Danny to walk out.

 

“Oh, a gentleman!” Danny snided, striding through the door.

 

Steve watched him cautiously, eyeing the way he carried himself. He walked with a type of easy vibe, but one that might scare off the easily scared. It was an establishment of power. It was something McGarrett did too, mostly to show who’s boss in an area full of pansies. He could be just as charming as Danny if need be. Steve shut the door and walked after him, his long legs carrying him faster to the elevators. He cut ahead of Danny, pressing the button.

 

He wondered how this elevator ride was going to go.

 

-

 

Danny wasn’t that surprised when he had felt the air change in the interrogation room. He could almost visibly see walls going up around McGarrett, making him already know what the man was like. He didn’t trust people easy; he had many emotional barriers; and he had issues understanding himself from time to time.

 

Even though he was never a cop, Danny had always studied people. He enjoyed winding them apart one by one, uncovering what was under each layer slowly. Watching people unfold either very quickly or over time was fascinating. The idea that someone can become so comfortable with someone else to expose all their walls was something Danny admired greatly.

 

He had never been able himself to ever fully open up to someone. It was his own trust issue, his own anxiety. He was worried that whoever he was exposing himself to would be the wrong person. In this decaying time, you can never fully trust someone in the degree of showing off your entire soul. Rachel never got that far, since the arguments shattered whatever trust Danny had been building in her throughout their turbulent marriage.

 

Yet, the blonde really wanted that with someone. He wanted to be able to spill about his day or lay with someone and just be _bare._ He wanted someone to be there for him, no matter his temper or his anxiety spikes. He wanted his other half, the soul meant to complete his. He wanted what Rachel told him he could never have: pure happiness.

 

His attention focused back on the elevator doors opening, the ding echoing in the empty hallway. Steve stepped on and looked back at Danny, his eyes telling him to get the hell on. Danny moved his feet almost slowly, wondering if he was gonna end up super close to the SEAL in the cramped space.

 

It’s not that Danny disliked elevators, they just...made him antsy. He already had claustrophobia, so adding in the part that he was about to be stuck in an elevator with the guy that almost made him sport wood, made the idea seem a whole lot worse. He stepped in, trying to give himself ample room to keep to himself before Steven clicked the ‘close’ button. The small woosh of the door closing made Danny feel like he had just sealed his fate. The Nazy guy moved his eyes to him, which Danny didn’t find odd at all, even though he caught him staring at his ass not even 5 minutes ago.

 

Danny could smell that ocean and spice again. Maybe it was because they were in a small space, but it began to permeate in his nostrils. The blonde picked it apart, determining that it wasn’t a custom scent like his own, but rather a more natural one. The ocean part made Danny realize that the man in front him swam quite often, almost every day the mobster assumed. The spice was from either a deodorant or a cologne, but it was a very soft one. It didn’t overpower anything and could be used by itself more common than not.

 

It was subtle, very pleasing to the nose. Danny felt himself relaxing once again, deciding that keeping his ass squeezed and the thought that man next to him was gonna shoot him, was going to hurt him. His muscles shouldn’t, or rather couldn’t, handle a constant tenseness. Otherwise, they would begin to ache and make Danny a whining bitch. His brain was pleased with the smell, almost deciding it was one of it’s favorites already. It was almost a scent that Danny could never get enough of. If he could have it in a candle, he’d buy that thing so fast that the cashiers would get whiplash.

 

The subtle beep of the elevator hitting the designated floor surprised Danny out of his stupor. Steve stepped out, again waiting for Danny to follow. The blonde stepped out, admiring the architecture of the floor. The marble was similar to the one in the lobby, but it was still unique and different. They had offices inside, Danny could tell that. Steven began walking, making Danny follow after him with his heels clicking against the floor. He lead him to a pair of glass doors, waiting for the blonde once again to go through the doors.

 

Walking through them, he saw a superb amount of technology in the center of the room. He remembered hearing from a friend that Five-0 had received the legendary piece of technology from engineers that seemed to be from the future. The table was thin, yet Danny could tell it was powerful. He strolled forward, his eyes beginning to analyze everything.

 

 

Danny stopped when his eyes landed on a pair in the center of the room. A tall, African-American man and an Asian with sharp cheekbones were standing there, staring at him. The blonde stopped and squinted his eyes, taking in the fact that the both of them looked beyond shocked. Especially the asian one, he was flicking his eyes between Danny and to Steve, who was behind him.

 

The mobster had felt a presence behind him and his nerves picked up again. He had momentarily forgot that Steve was behind him at all. He caught the ocean and spice once again. Now, the blonde didn’t fancy himself a bloodhound, but he had a hell of a sensitive nose.

 

“Care to, uh, introduce us to this fella?” Danny remembered the name of the one who said that. Lou Grover from Chicago.

 

The mobster of course kept up with the times. When he arrived, he soon advised himself on who was with Five-0 and where they came from. In this moment, that decision was coming in handy.

 

Steve spoke behind him, his voice somehow soothing Danny’s sparkling untrust.

 

“This is Daniel Williams, current main owner of the banking branch of Williams Bank & Law Firm.”

 

Lou almost sputtered out a breath, his eyes going wide. Danny smiled inside, not surprised by the reaction.

 

“You mean, the same Daniel that is the son of the famous mobster?” Lou asked, a finger pointing out towards Danny.

 

Danny was not smiling inside anymore. He thought he could escape his dead father’s reputation, but he guessed wrong. He opened his mouth, preparing to speak for himself.

 

“Hey look, Captain Grover, just because of my old man’s reputation is associated with my name does not give you the right to assume that I’m like him.”

 

“How the hell do you already know my name? McGarrett, did you spout off to him or something?” Lou said, confusion knotting heavy in his brow.

 

Steve brushed off the comment with a subtle shake of his head. Lou almost seemed to pout, crossing his arms like a child. He kept a wary eye on the blonde, almost saying out loud: “Don’t try any funny business!”

 

Danny watched who he assumed to be Chin, swipe a couple crime scene photos of William onto the massive screen. Danny cursed under his breath and approached the table, putting his hands on it. He had only seen a few photos of the body, but not to this extent. Seeing the exposed and oddly empty abdomen made Danny wanna breathe very hard and very deep. Things like extreme violence, pissed Danny off beyond understandable thought. Even though he’d caused plenty of bodily harm and had the thought of killing some degenerates before, he never would have done something like this. He was civilized type of cruel, understanding boundaries. But this? This was evil. Pure fucking evil.

 

Steve came up next to him, the smell coming back to him. He really wondered if the smell was just strong to him or everyone else could smell it too.

 

_Damn, this smell is really gonna kill me. Curse me and my stupid bloodhound nose!_

 

-

 

Steve could tell Danny was uncomfortable. His body language suggested it. He was clutching the side of the table, his stance tense. Steve didn’t like seeing him so wound up, oddly enough.

 

“Hey, Chin, what did Max say for the final report?” The brunette asked, keeping an eye on the mobster.

 

Even though the blonde had just showed up, he almost seemed to fit in. He seemed to fit in amongst the decor, the light, and the situation at hand. Steve wondered how the man would handle other cases. He wondered if the man in front him was meant to stand here, almost a cop. He handled the atmosphere well and with the strong looks he had gotten down in the interrogation room, this guy had the mind of a detective. Constantly analyzing, looking for connections.

 

“Well, Steve, it was similar to what was given to us at the crime scene a few weeks ago. William Jones died of cardiac arrest and blood loss after being operated on under no anesthesia or sedation. His heart freaked at the amount of pain and frightening amount of blood loss.”

 

Chin kept glancing at Danny, almost watching for a reaction. All he saw was Daniel studying the few photographs on the screen, almost looking for a magic sign. His ear had twitched when Chin had mentioned the cardiac arrest, but he hadn’t looked towards him. Steve huffed and lightly tapped Danny, shaking him out of his stupor.

 

“You wanna tell us what you know now, Daniel?” Steve questioned, watching Danny take a step back from the SEAL. The brunette found in that moment that Danny was sensitive to touch, easily spooked from unknown contact.

 

_Note three: Daniel Williams doesn’t like being touched without being told._

 

The gangster swiped his hands over his vest, making Steve notice his small hand tattoos. They weren’t very noticable, but the SEAL assumed they had some type of meaning.

 

Danny coughed lightly, settling his hands on the table once again.

 

“Now that I can speak without being arrested, I’ll tell you bout William. He was a botanist, but you guys already knew that. He rented a shop from me a few months ago, saying it was for his plant business. When I asked him more about it, he told me he fancied working with strains and creating hybrid plants. He said these plants were relatively harmless, but could be sold for a large sum of money. What he didn’t tell me was that he was making hallucinogenic, drug, and aphrodisiac type hybrid plants. He didn’t mention that if taken in high doses, they could be toxic. I didn’t know about this until some of my guys took some of the samples and tested them.”

 

Steve was astonished. It all fit, but not why he was targeted. He heard Lou speak up, offering his gracious opinion.

 

“So, I think our guy got Hannibal Lectered because he cheated someone with the plants or forgot to give warning.” His arms were crossed, a look of seriousness on his face.

 

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure it was to do with me.” Danny spoke, his head hanging down. His hands were clutching the table again, his jaw clenched as well.

 

The brunette grew confused. Why would Daniel have a connection to this case beyond knowing the victim? He wanted to sit Danny in his office and make him spill his soul regarding the situation now. He was so close and now it felt like the blonde had been thrown into his grasp for a purpose. He was the key. Travis had practically given him the one thing that seemed to make life tolerable now. He was the way to solving this case.

 

“My father had a few enemies back in Jersey, some of them old friends. I had even grown up with some of their sons. One of them had an affinity for violence. He killed animals, and not just for sport. He had a shed near his house where he’d dissect the corpses and play with the bodies. It was fucking disgusting.” Danny elaborated, leaning back and accidentally leaning into Steve’s space.

 

Steve smelled the cinnamon, the smell of it still stuck in his nasal cavities. The way he talked about the guy sounded like Danny had once known him well. Perhaps they had been friends at some point. The blonde was quiet now, thinking. The SEAL could almost see the gears running in his head.

 

Chin looked at him, a look in his eye. Steven read it as him looking concerned. Steve shook his head in a way to that told Chin that the situation was okay.

 

Danny continued.

 

“I knew him quite well, around our teenage years. When he was telling me about this cat he’d found, I told him that that behavior was disgusting to me. I told him to his face that he was sick and needed help. I told my father shortly after and he didn’t allow the kid near me anymore. I can imagine he’s angry at me.”

 

Danny sounded angry. He sounded disgusted. The SEAL watched Danny stare at the pictures again before hearing Chin speak up again.

 

“Well, I guess that would hurt someone’s feelings. But, who is this guy? Why would you think he killed this guy like this because he knew you didn’t like it?”

 

“Because this guy,” - Danny pointed towards the screen - “paid me about a grand a month and this jerk wanted me lose something valuable. Even though I have hundreds of clients who give me more, William wasn’t looking for trouble. He followed every single one of my rules. I can barely remember, but this kid also liked to imagine killing people when he was young. Before I stopped hanging with him, he’d told me that he’d wanted to gut someone and eat their organs.”

 

Steve almost fell back. For weeks, they’ve been looking for people connected to William. Instead, the murderer was connected to one of the most influential bankers in the state of Hawaii and the mainland. In a short couple of minutes, they’d found their perp, or rather a description of one. Steven was almost angry at that. He had almost given up his sanity for this case and it was almost solved in a few short minutes.

 

“The only problem is that I remember this guy being extremely resourceful. He might already be off the island by now.” Danny said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Out of impulse, Steve said: “We’ll catch him. We certainly will.”

 

He hadn’t intended for it to come out so quickly, but it earned him a deep glare from Lou. That glare meant that when Danny left, he was gonna have his ear talked off.

 

“Well, gentlemen, I’ve got a business to run! Call me,” - Danny handed a business card to Steve, pressing it into his chest - “if you need anything else.”

 

Steve liked that pleasant warmth on his chest. He curiously still wanted it there, pressed against his shirt, seeping into his skin. In fact, he wanted those warm hands to skim everywhere, shirt or no shirt. Snapping out his daze, he saw Danny walking away.

 

This guy was going to be the death of him.

 

-

 

Danny opened his car door, a smile on his face. He had gotten himself out of there unscatched and without a boner. It was painful, standing there angry at the fact he couldn’t remember the fuckers name but also sexually frustrated at the man standing behind him. He kept smelling the ocean and spice, and it had been driving him insane. He wanted to shove his face in the direct spot where the smell was coming from. It was like a drug, making him want more and more of it until it was the only thing clouding his mind. He’d been thinking this same thought ever since he’d even caught a whiff of it. Even thinking about it made him slightly blush, his face turning a light shade of pink.

 

He turned the key in the ignition and heard the engine flare up, roaring to life. He enjoyed that sound, the strong sound of a powerful engine. He waited for other cars to leave before pulling out onto the street. He never turned the radio on, but he decided to click it on just for a few minutes. It was turned to an oldies station, which Danny loved deeply. Maybe because he was from Jersey, but the oldies were one of his favorite genres. The familiar voice of Sinatra came through the speakers, making his mind steady.As the blonde drove to his office to finish some of his work, the lyrics flowed into him, almost seeming to soothe his heartbeat and oncoming headache. Even though he knew he could finish the work tomorrow, he felt that finishing it today would leave him open for the next day. He did do meetings, but he had none schedules for the following day. Danny sighed deeply, listening to the lyrics of a song that he’d heard so many times before.

 

Seeing the familiar Williams Bank logo, he pulled into his designated parking space and turned off the car. He sat there, thinking deeply. He couldn’t remember the guy from his childhood’s name for the life of him. He could be punched to half death and still could not remember the name. All he could remember was the man had...ginger hair. Yeah, it was ginger. Danny kept having small face flashes, but no name to connect to the face. He groaned and slapped his steering wheel, frustrated. His bottom lip curled over his top, a sign that he was thinking and angry.

 

The mobster unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, stepping into the warm heat. In the moment, he wished he was back in that cold, blue lit room. It had cooled his body temperature to his preferred level, but at the same time, he wished he could feel those warm hands on his shoulders or body again. Even though in the moment he had been extremely uncomfortable with the touching, he still wanted that deep warmth. Not the sun pounding on his covered skin, but the warmth of another human being. Danny hugged and shook hands with people, sure, but having genuine contact with someone that made his skin simmer beneath itself was a rare occurrence. So why was he thinking so deeply about Steven McGarrett?

 

Danny shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts. When he had put his card onto the man’s chest, his hand had warmed immediately. It was like the guy was a damn space heater! He knew that big guys were typically more warmer, at least to him, but the way McGarrett had warmed his hand so easily slightly shocked him. He kept surprising himself with how many ways he can gush about another man’s body warmth.

 

Locking his car and walking to the large glass entrance, his mind drifted to the fact he was free for the week. He usually was packed with meetings, but there hadn’t been many incidents with stock or investors lately, so no one had felt the need to assign meetings. That was a relief to the blonde, for the fact he really needed to catch up on sleep. He debated on just going back to his car and going home, but his assistant at least deserved a goodbye.

 

The woman, Anne Stacey, was a delight. She was sometimes hot-headed, explosive on those who have wronged her. But, around everyone else, she was calm and adorable. At least, most of the time. Her touches were always soft when she wanted them to be, and her voice was smooth and crisp, her tongue able to produce great words. She stuck out, but in a positive way. She had a impressive degree and resume, but she was here, working as an assistant to one of the biggest bankers out there. Her school had been Rice, which was brow-raising for anyone. Even though she was better at English than economics, she always seemed to understand the mobster’s economic talk and would always take the most detailed notes he’d ever seen.

 

As odd as it was, the woman never attracted many suitors, often choosing to remain single. The blonde thought that most men would go after that type of thing; the whole smart thing. She was intelligent, funny, and incredibly reliable. She was practically like his sister.

 

Danny stepped off the elevator and walked towards Anne’s desk, her face scowling at her computer.

“Boss, can you believe this? O’Zinc just went on the news and proclaimed he didn’t kill that woman!”

 

Danny felt a knot immediately well up in his back, making him cock his hip out to relieve the pressure. Of course the moment he comes into the office after a pleasant encounter, he gets slapped in the face with this. Even though he wasn’t involved in that case, as he was part of the banking branch of the family, his brother still called him and nagged about his cases. So, of course, he knew all about Frank O’Zinc.

 

The man was practically guilty of murdering his mistress, or rather the woman he was cheating on his wife with. He was a fellow banker, but did not have that big of a brand. Danny had known the man through past meetings in Jersey, often meeting him under the impression that man in front of him was a snake.

 

So, hearing that the man was confessing to not killing his mistress made his stomach swell in anger. He could not wait to get the phone call from his brother later that night and hear him bitch about the many ways the man was guilty.

 

But, Danny didn’t want to deal with it right now. He wanted to go home and sleep and hopefully think of that ginger’s name. He put a small smile on his face and looked at Anne with almost a hint of desperation on his face.

 

“Well, that’s too bad. Matty will tell me all about it soon. Hey, look, I’m gonna go home and get some shut-eye. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Danny managed to say with Anne staring intently at him.

 

She smiled genuinely and said a small thing, something along the lines of “alright boss get on home”.

 

The blonde did just that.

 

Arriving home, Danny plopped himself on his bed, sighing heavily. His medium mattress called out his name, begging and pleading for him to lay down. His eyes were heavy and sullen, too damn tired to stay open.

 

He felt himself fall onto his side and reach for his cuddling pillow and head pillow. He sighed again and fell into a slow rhythm of breathing. His heart rate fell steady, swirls presenting in the coveted darkness of his closed eyes.

 

He felt his body go limp and his consciousness begin to fade into a dream.

 

-

 

_“A pair of hands had come up to his hips, holding him steady and strong. Warmth erupted on the exposed skin becoming covered by too-warm hands. A mouth came to his neck, a warm invitation.”_

 

_-_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew enjoy that cliffhanger ;)


	3. Apology

Hey everybody. I'm sorry. 

It's been quite a long time since I updated this fic or even wrote for it.

School was hectic and took away most of my motivation during the months of January to May. It's now summer for me. Here's some lousy, yet true excuses as to why this fic hasn't been updated. 

I drifted from H50, and lost inspo to write this story. I'm still not sure where I even plan to go with this story, often making myself confused as to how I could piece things together and end it. I am very known to hyper-fixate and drift, causing me to lose sight of the end goal. 

I really want to work on this fic more, but it takes a lot to make me want to write for a fandom I'm not very involved in anymore. If I do decide to work more, the chapters will definitely be shorter, as much as I hate having short chapters. 

I overestimate and expect too much from myself. That leaves me wanting to give 6k chapters but also leaves me having no idea what to write. I keep thinking my ideas are lame and won't affect anything. 

Yet, all the comments I read remind me that people, real living and breathing people, have decided to give their time to read my story. They decided to express love to my work. I very rarely experience that. So, I felt that I at least owed you guys an apology.

I have a small intro written for chapter 3, so let me know if I should post the snippet in case someone wants it until I can push out the full chapter.

 

Anyway, sorry for being so scattered. Sorry if I let some people down. Hopefully, I can gain everyone's approval back with possible future chapters. 

\- a.

 

 


End file.
